If a motor vehicle rolls on unbraked after a first collision, a further collision with a further obstacle or a road user can occur. The further collision can be particularly severe as the protective measures for the occupants in the first collision, for example airbags, have already been triggered and are therefore no longer available for protection in the subsequent collision. The triggering of the self-braking following the first collision is also referred to as multi-collision braking.
The multi-collision braking known from the prior art can be provided to use the sensors and controllers for airbags to transmit the request signal for the self-braking by means of the communications bus on detecting the first collision. The request signal is then received by the brake controller of the motor vehicle, which is provided as a rule by an electronic stability program (ESP). The brake controller is also referred to as ESC (Electronic Stability Control). The ESC is thus an integral component of the “multi-collision braking” function. However, if the ESC fails because of the severity of the crash during the first collision and because of the point of impact, the multi-collision braking is not carried out.
Disclosed embodiments provide a motor vehicle with robust multi-collision braking.